Poupée de verre
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Thor ne se souvenait pas de quant il c'était rendu compte que son frère jouait au funambule avec sa propre raison. Il se rappelait juste que ça lui avait fait très peur. Qu'il avait bien plus surveillé son frère après cela. Que pendant un temps, il avait constamment peur qu'il dérape et qu'il ne se brise comme une poupée de verre. (Réécriture en ligne !)


**Tu te fous de notre gueule, Ray ? T'a pas sortit de chapitre du Refuge depuis mai et tu nous sort une réécriture ?**

 **Oui, désolé. Il se passe des choses dans ma vie qui fait qu'écrire Le Refuge est devenu impossible pour moi. J'ai relu ça, et j'ai trouvé plein de coquilles qui ne me plaisaient pas, donc voilà. Enjoy !**

 **###**

Appuyé contre le mur du cachot, Thor regardait Loki. Droit dans les yeux, prunelles bleues contre orbes vertes. Ou rouges ? Allez savoir. Thor n'était plus sur de rien. Son petit frère avait l'air si cassé. Défait. Et pourtant tout dans son regard n'était que haine, colère, mépris. Et derrière ça, le vide. Une absence totale d'émotion. Comme une poupée. Une poupée cassée.

 _Oh, Loki…_

Thor en aurait pleuré. C'était ça maintenant ? Il n'y avait que le corps de son frère habité par une rage et une tristesse constante ? Il aurait dût le savoir. Il aurait du le voir venir. Il savait, depuis toujours, que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son frère. Mais l'enfant, l'adolescent puis l'adulte qu'il était avait préféré se bercer d'illusion. Son frère ? Son frère allait très bien, la preuve, il avait encore rendu les cheveux de Frandall roses, il n'avait jamais autant rit qu'en se moment. Mensonges, toujours, pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas ? Il n'entendait pas que les rires de Loki sonnaient comme des sanglots ?

 _Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué, mon frère ?_

Il se rappelait, pourtant. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'avait toujours sût, depuis son plus ancien souvenir, celui où Frigga nourrissait un bébé. Il se souvenait avoir froncé les sourcils. Le bébé était là depuis quelques jours, mais il n'avait pas vu sa maman avec un gros ventre. Les autres mamans avaient toujours un gros ventre… ( _Chut, Thor, c'est parce que ta maman est la plus forte des mamans, ne pose pas trop de questions, tu ne voudrais pas vexer maman n'est ce pas ?_ ) Et puis, ça n'était pas si important. Il l'aimait, son petit frère aux cheveux tout noirs. Et pourtant, très vit, ils avaient été différents.

Il y avait les longs moments d'absence. Loki se contentait de fixer le vide, comme s'il voyait autre chose, ou rien du tout. Ce vide effrayait l'enfant que Thor était à l'époque, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Mais il n'aimait pas voir son frère tout vide. Alors il se hâtait de réveiller Loi avec une blague ou une pique lancée à son encontre. Il ignorait les murmures, _laisse Loki, ce sont des imbéciles, ce ne sont que des mots._ Mais il avait oublié à quel point les mots faisaient plus mal que les armes. Que les mots étaient la plus grande arme de son prince de frère, à quels point ils étaient sa plus grande faiblesse.

L'esprit de Loki était instable, fragile. Thor ne se souvenait pas de quant il c'était rendu compte que son frère jouait au funambule avec sa propre raison. Quand avait-il comprit qu'il était au bord d'un précipice ? Qu'il pouvait à tout moment décider de faire un pas dans le vide ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Il se souvenait juste qu'il avait eu peur. Qu'il avait bien plus surveillé son frère après cela. Que pendant un temps, il avait constamment peur qu'il dérape et qu'il ne puisse pas l'empêcher de se briser.

 _Pourquoi tu te fais ça ?_

Il se rappelait de ce jour. Celui qui l'avait convaincu qu'il ne devait jamais laisser Loki seul. Ils étaient enfant, jeunes, pas même des adolescents Thor rentrait des arènes où il s'était entrainé toute la journée, joyeux mais fatigué. Il était rentré dans leurs appartements – ils étaient déserts. Bizarre, son frère aurait dût être là. Il s'apprêtait à l'appeler quand il l'avais vu à travers la fenêtre. Debout sur la balustrade du balcon, les orteils dans le vide, oscillant d'avant en arrière, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il se souvenait de la terreur qu'il avait ressentie soudain. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi était-il si près du vide ?

« _-Loki ?... Tu ne va pas sauter, hein ?_ »

Il y avait eu un moment de silence, si long, il avait eu envie d'en pleurer. Et finalement Loki s'était retourné, le visage sans aucune émotion, les talons dans le vide. Il l'avait fixé un instant, avec ses yeux vides.

« _-… Bien sur que non,_ avait-il fini par répondre. _Ça ne servirait à rien, tu me rattraperais._ »

Il avait sourit, et c'était la chose la plus effrayante que Thor aie vu de sa courte vie.

A partir de là, il surveillait toujours son petit frère du coin de l'œil. Et même si ses amis râlaient, il n'en prenait pas compte. Il savait bien, lui, ce qui arriverait s'il le lâchait des yeux. Loki ne s'en formalisait pas il se contentait d'un sourire en coin, comme s'il acceptait d'être sous surveillance. Ça leur convenait à tout les deux, finalement. Au fil des années, des décennies, Thor avait fini par mieux voir. Loki entendait les rumeurs, mais ne faisaient rien pour y remédier. Il se contentait de répandre sa magie comme un serpent pour punir ceux qui répandaient les rumeurs. En réponse, d'autres encore naissaient et le cercle vicieux reprenait. Comme s'il en avait besoin mais qu'elles le blessaient. Comme elles le faisaient vivre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus des rumeurs.

C'était un soir d'hiver, le feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Il avait vu rentrer Loki, avec les yeux vide comme ceux d'une poupée en verre, le teint blafard, les mains tremblantes. Il s'était aussitôt inquiété, mais le brun l'avait repoussé avec violence, haine dans le regard, et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes avant que ne retentisse un bruit de verre brisé. Il avait senti son cœur faire un bon et avait tambouriné à la porte de toutes ses forces, hurlant le nom de son frère. Devant l'absence de réponse, il avait enfoncé la porte. Le miroir était brisé, son frère allongé par terre, blanc comme un mort. Il y avait un morceau de verre dans sa main et de profondes coupures sur ses poignets. La vue de la flaque de sang lui donna envie de vomir.

Bien sûr que non. Ça ne servirait à rien, tu me rattraperais.

Loki était resté inconscient plusieurs jours. Des jours que Thor vécut très mal, il passa des heures à pleurer en se disant que c'était sa faute, qu'il aurait dût le voir venir. C'était son rôle de surveiller son frère. Il aurait dût faire taire les rumeurs. Punir ceux qui répandaient des méchancetés sur son petit frère. N'était-ce pas son rôle d'ainé ? C'était sa faute si Loki s'était ouvert les veines. Sa faute. Sa faute…

Quand Loki s'était réveillé, il avait encaissé sans broncher l'engueulade monstrueuse d'Odin. _Que de paroles vides_.

(Un peu comme ses yeux)

C'était finalement les larmes de son frère qui l'avait sorti de sa léthargie. Les larmes étaient venues, dans ses propres yeux, sur ses propres joues. C'était dans les bras de son aîné qu'il avait fondu en larmes, _pardon, pardon, pardon_ , et Thor en faisait encore des cauchemars.

Ils n'étaient qu'adolescents. Les rumeurs avaient continué. Loki en avait rit. Pleuré peut être aussi, mais il n'avait pas laissé Thor le voir.

Il y avait eu d'autres tentatives. A chaque fois c'était Thor qui arrivait au bon moment. Il lui retirait les somnifères des mains. Il lui relevait la tête de la baignoire. Il l'empêchait de se trancher les veines. De se laisser mourir de faim. Et chaque fois la même phrase.

« - _Rattrape-moi s'il te plait, s'il te plait…_ »

Il l'avait rattrapé encore une fois, là bas, sur le bifrost. Il le rattrapait toujours, arrivait toujours à combler le vide dans ses yeux. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de vide. De la rage, du désespoir, de la haine. Mais pas de vide. Ou juste derrière. Thor savait, il l'avait lût dans se regard, il savait ce qui allait se passer.

« _\- Je voulais juste… J'ai essayé Thor, je te jure que j'ai essayé…_

« _-Loki non, ne fait pas ça !_ »

Il avait lâché.

Après ça, c'était les yeux bleus qui étaient devenus vides. Il avait lâché. Il savait, _il savait_ que c'était Loki qui avait décidé d'en finir, mais il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir. Il avait pleuré Loki. Tellement fort. Plus que son père. Plus que sa mère. Parce que c'était sa faute.

Revoir Loki sur Midgar lui avait fait du mal. Plus de vide, mais cette haine, encore. Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus que de la haine, entre eux ? Qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Où avait-il commit l'erreur qui avait mené à ce gâchis ? Thor n'en avait aucune idée.

Appuyé sur le mur du cahot, Thor regardait Loki. Prunelles vertes contre yeux bleus –ou peut être rouge ? Thor avait envie de pleurer.

 _Il l'avait lâché._

 _###_

 **MUUUUUUUUUUUT C'EST LA FÊTE :DDDD**

 **VOILA. Pour mon excuse sachez que j'ai fini ce truc à trois heures du matin. Je voulais écrire un Loki suicidaire, parce que bordel, il l'EST. Je vous explique : Dans Thor 1, il se suicide vraiment je vous rappelle, en se laissant tomber dans** ** _le fucking vide intergalactique._ Est ce qu'on peu faire plus hardcrore comme tentative de suicide ? Je pense pas.M** **ême s'il est pas mort au final, il a essayé de se suicider. Et dans Thor 2, pareil, même si c'était une ruse, il a du avoir mal SA MÈRE, donc, voila. D'ailleurs remarquez que j'ai glissé une référence. C'est gratuit !**

 **Des avis ? Des protestation ? Des tomates lancées a la gueule ?**

 **(La Review est le miam miam de l'auteur, qui vous fait des bisous !)**


End file.
